


The Mourning Woman

by TheCuriousFeline626



Series: Fallen Flower Children [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Light Bondage, Mental Anguish, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rope Bondage, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousFeline626/pseuds/TheCuriousFeline626
Summary: The leading inhabitant of the Ruins is looking for someone, someone important... She will do anything to keep them safe...:. on hold .:





	1. Cries in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets the leading inhabitant of the Ruins. She's nothing like they expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow “Fallen Flower Children” fans! :D I’m here with the beginning of a new arc. The first is a slow start, I know. I promise, things should be more interesting from here on. Tis the start of something new, something dangerous… something… blue…??? -____-‘’’’
> 
> Okay! I’mma step aside and let ya jump in totally blind! Please enjoy the second arc to the “Fallen Flower Children” series: “The Mourning Woman”. Have fun! 
> 
> …
> 
> Okay, I do have some things to say. First, I want to thank you for reading through the first arc all the way through if you did. Second, I’m glad that people like it. When I first posted, I was worried because I wasn’t getting any feedback. But, I quickly learned that I needed to actually get stuff going first. I let my insecurity get the best of me, but I’m over that now. Finally, I’m really excited to get this all written out. It is difficult, especially since it’s really long, but I’m doing it. :D 
> 
> Thanks for sticking by my side, and I hope you enjoy Part 2! 
> 
>  
> 
> *I was going to upload this Saturday, but I ran into technical difficulties. :( Sorry.*

_She’s in pain… just like the rest of us… She won’t let you leave if she finds you… Please… if she does find you, show her mercy… Show her that she can heal… She just has to accept the past… so she can move on from the present to the future… You must help her… You’re the only one who can save her… save them… save us._

…

…

…

…

…

…

     These walls… These cold, stony walls… Frisk couldn’t help but feel loneliness and internal suffering as they gazed over the various claw marks embedded in the walls. They looked to have formed from desperation, frustration maybe. From what they could see, there were cracks as well, along with indentions. Perhaps someone had punched at the walls?

     “Did Toriel do all this to the walls?” Frisk asked.

     “I believe so…” Flowey mumbled.

     “She’s a real loud one…” Napstablook whispered.

     “Why?”

     “Don’t worry about it. Just keep moving.”

     “Blooooo…”

 

     Frisk became uneasy at Flowey’s comment. The fact that he was so evasive told them right away that this “Toriel” person, whoever she was, was a very dangerous person. Their suspicions only grew worse as Napstablook cowered behind Frisk at the sound of wailing. It had to be Toriel, and if so, she sounded like she was in extreme pain. Someone needed to help her. It wouldn’t be right to just leave her to fend for herself. What if she was hurt?

     “She’s dangerous…” Napstablook whispered.

     Frisk turned around to face the ghost. “Napstablook… It’s okay. Don’t be afraid.”

     Napstablook covered their face with their nubby hands. “I can’t… I caaaaan’t… I think I’m going to… go… awaaaaaaaayyyyy…”

     Frisk stumbled back in surprise as Napstablook suddenly faded into the darkness.

     “Don’t worry about them. They’ll be okay,” Flowey said. “Let’s keep moving.”

     Frisk nodded as they turned to follow Flowey down the path.

 

     Frisk continued to hear the sobbing and cries echoing down through the corridors. Maybe some of those cries were from Napstablook? Mmm… Nah, couldn’t be. Napstablook seemed more like the quiet type. So then, it could only be Toriel. Who was she anyway?

     “Flowey… Who is Toriel?” Frisk asked. “I know you told me a little bit about her. You said that she lost her child…”

     “She did adopt a human as well,” Flowey said.

     Frisk frowned.

     “Didn’t I tell you that earlier? Well, in the case you don’t remember… She adopted the first human that fell down here. She took them in along with her husband. Things were great at first, but then something bad happened and she lost her son. After that, the human child died…”

     “Oh…”

     “Yeah.”

     “That’s right, I remember…”

     “Yeah, and then the monsters started collecting human souls to break the Barrier. You see, the Barrier is the thing holding us all inside…”

     “… and you need seven souls in order to equal the power needed to break it…” Frisk finished.

     “Yep.”

     “But… why me?”

     “Because you’re the only one who can save them… You were chosen to stop them and their antics.”

     “But, Flowey… I don’t know if I…”

     “You can, and you will. You have that power… You just haven’t discovered it yet.”

     “And just how am I to do that?”

     “You’ll find out soon enough…” Flowey’s tone seemed a little strained when he spoke those last words.

     “Flowey?” Was he hiding more secrets? Surely…

     “Frisk, up ahead…” Flowey popped up from the ground. “We’ve come to a tricky spot.”

     Frisk cocked their head. “Huh?” Up ahead was the beginning of a path that seemed to go some ways down and then swerve to the left. “The ground looks little weird…” Frisk approached the path cautiously and knelt down before it. “It looks… bumpy…”

     “Yeah… Let me check to see what part is safe to walk on.”

 

     Flowey disappeared back into the ground and began rummaging through the dirt. Out of curiosity, they lightly tapped a toe on one of the many small ridges of the ground. They gasped as it quickly crumbled, leaving a small hole in place of the ridge. Frisk got down on their knees before the rugged path and leaned in close to the hole so they could see down it. It was really dark… and there appeared to be whispering.

     “Frisk!”

     The human shot up when they saw Flowey emerge before them.

     “Follow me closely.”

 

     Frisk kept their eyes locked to the ground as Flowey guided them along the path. They had to stick close to the wall until they rounded the corner and then had to step more towards the middle and walk their way up to the wall before leaping to the end of the path. Once they hit flat ground, they were able to relax.

     “Good job, you didn’t fall through,” Flowey said. “I thought for sure that you were screw up.”

     “But I didn’t…” Frisk mumbled.

     “Nope, you didn’t. Alright… Let’s keep going.”

 

     Frisk didn’t get a chance to protest as Flowey took off. They had to run just to keep up with him. He led them through more empty corridors for what felt like forever until they came to an open area where they had to figure out some sort of puzzle. There were a few switches methodically placed around the area, and Frisk had to figure out which one to push. Flowey explained that he was unaware of this puzzle being set up, so Frisk was left to try and figure out which to press down on. Flowey had told them to be cautious in case something bad happened. Thankfully… nothing did. They were able to get through three rooms of switches without difficulty.

     “Not gonna lie, I feel like one of those switches would’ve exploded if you hit the wrong one,” Flowey said.

     “Thanks for the comfort Flowey…” Frisk muttered as they trotted through the doorway to the next room.

 

     The following area of the Ruins contained two rocks and one metal plate stuck to the floor. Frisk approached the two rocks, a hand stroking their chin as they tried to decipher what this meant…

     “Laaaaa laaaa laa laaaaaa~”

     Frisk stiffened. What was that noise?

     “Hmmm… Mmmmmmmmmm~”

     “… Singing?”

     “It’s her… She’s warning us that she’s near…” Flowey whispered. The flower looked around. “She must be in a good mood… That means she’s ready to hunt again… She’s looking for something to claim as her new plaything… She’s lonely, Frisk… If she finds you, she’ll do horrible things to you. You can’t fall for her tricks.”

     Frisk felt a pang in their heart as the singing turned to moaning. “She’s… crying… again…”

     “That’s how she attracts her victims… She throws them off through curiosity. You near the edge of the cliff… and then she pushes you off once you’re close enough. You don’t even see her coming.”

     Frisk’s eyes widened. “What…?”

     “Trust me,” Flowey said as his beady eyes narrowed. “You don’t want to cross paths with her.”  


     Frisk returned their attention to the two rocks and the metal plate. The metal plate was placed right in between the two rocks. Flowey summoned a vine from the ground and gently poked one of the rocks, and then the other. He nodded to Frisk then as he told them to push the left one onto the metal plate. Frisk cautiously approached the left rock and, using all of their strength, managed to push the rock onto the metal plate. They heard a clicking sound, and then Flowey was burrowing underground once more.

     “Flowey, what was the point in that?” Frisk asked as they discovered a dozen holes in the ground.

     Flowey popped up on the other side. “C’mon! Get over before the spikes come back up!”

     Frisk hurried over. Right as they had fully stepped over the two rows of holes in the ground, there was a metallic “shink!” and Frisk about jumped out of their skin from shock. “Wha!?” They turned around to see that Flowey was right. Two rows of six shiny spikes were now sticking out of the ground, and the rock they’d moved was back to its original position.

     “Let’s go,” Flowey said before disappearing.

     Frisk shivered as they heard low and sinister giggling a ways from them. They hurried after Flowey…

…

     It had gotten extremely quiet. The distant singing and moaning had stopped. Flowey was even more anxious than ever now, and that made Frisk more hesitant to proceed. The flower was pushing for them to get through this frightening place as quickly as possible, but how could they when it was dark and unsettling, and had no idea where they were even going?

     “Flowey… I don’t understand.” Frisk came to a halt in yet another empty room. “Why are we running from something that hasn’t even bothered to really come after us?”

     “You don’t get it. She’s really there!” Flowey popped up from the ground. “She’s playing with us. She’s watching us right now!”  
Frisk frowned as they heard a cry echoing down the halls.

     “We have to keep moving!” Flowey ducked back into the dirt. “Let’s go!”

     Frisk didn’t move as the flower proceeded forward.

     “Frisk!”

     “I’m not taking another step further through this place until you tell me what it is that’s so bad about her. You say she’s dangerous, and yet she hasn’t even popped up anywhere.” They crossed their arms over their chest. “What if you’re trying to trick me? After all, you were hiding from me this whole time… and… you’re the one who lured me down here…”

     Flowey reappeared before Frisk. “Frisk, you know that I didn’t do it to hurt you.”

     Frisk shook their head. “You’re lying to me…”

     “No, I’m not!”

     Frisk backed away from the flower. “I…” They slowly began circling around the flower. “I don’t know if I can trust you… This is… This all…”

 

     Frisk had felt uneasy from the very beginning, ever since first discovering that this flower could talk. But, he seemed harmless so they let it go. But, then they fell down into this frightening abyss… and he was the one who’d yanked them in. He did this to them… He kept going on and on about how bad one person was, and that person sounded like she was in a lot of pain. If Flowey was their friend, he’d help them find this person and see if they could do anything for her. But no, he was trying to rush them through this weird place and was completely ignoring her cries for help.

     “I can’t trust you if you’re not going to be completely truthful with me,” Frisk stated bluntly. “Plus, those cries for help… You said that I was meant to help those trapped down here. She clearly needs my help if I’m meant to give it…”

     “Frisk… Come back!”  


     Frisk had taken off in a dash, Flowey desperately calling them back. They didn’t even spare a glance back as they sped into the unknown. They had no idea where they were going, but they would figure it out. Flowey wasn’t willing to spill, so they were on their own.

      _Toriel… I’ll find you… I’ll help you…_

 

     Mother Superior always said that when someone was lost, it was only right to help guide them back to the path they were destined to walk upon. Toriel sounded like she was lost, and Flowey had said that she was suffering from loss… She’d lost her family… much like Frisk had lost theirs. Maybe… Maybe she could empathize with them. Frisk only turned to Flowey because they were lonely and had no friends. That’s all he was, a friend. Toriel was different, if her story was true…

 

…

  
  
     “They’re… here… They’ve come… They’ve come back… This… This must be fate… This is my chance… my chance to…”

 

     The woman became giddy with excitement as she picked up on their presence. They were so close… She pressed herself against the back of the pillar she stood beside, her eyes growing wide as… there… A small figure stepped out from around the corner of the previous doorway. They looked so much like them… She knew they were different, though.

      _They’re the exact same._

     She shook her head, a sudden ache within her skull.

_You know you can’t let them leave… You mustn’t let them leave._

     The woman clasped her enormous paws to her head.

_They’re the last one… It’s all the monsters need to break the Barrier… They’re only a child… They can’t fight back… They’re not that powerful…_

     She gritted her teeth.

      _Go to them… Now._

 

     She carefully stepped out from around the pillar, cautiously so as not to make a sound. The human had their back turned to her. They were completely oblivious to the giant creature slowly creeping up behind them, her bloodshot eyes streaking with tears and her maw dripping with saliva. She licked her sharp, bloodied canines as she reached out to the child and… slowly… put her paws… on their shoulders…

     “Child… You… have… come…” she whispered.

     The human had stiffened. Their heart must be thundering within their chest right now.

     “I’ve been… waiting… for you… to come… and now… you’re finally here…”

 

     She gave a grin as the human slowly turned themself around, a look of sheer horror on their face. She had been waiting for this moment to come for a very, very long time… and now it was finally here… She wouldn’t fail, not after all these years of waiting and waiting… This was it… She raised a paw from their right shoulder and clasped it upon their head… Finally… after so… long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand, on to Chapter 2 because not much happens and I don’t like to leave you guys with one boring chapter. :3c


	2. The Guardian of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel can take care of the human... She's a good person... She won't let anything happen to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is ready to go. I also have Chapter 3 on the way as well to get the ball rolling. ;) Kind of a slow start to the first chapter, but I’m trying. X<
> 
>  
> 
> Previously: Frisk and Flowey begin their journey through the Underground, but Frisk is uncertain of their trust in Flowey because he urges them to ignore what sounds to be someone in need of help. He doesn’t give that much information on this person either, who is known as Toriel. So, they take off on their own and… well...

     Frisk could feel hot air whisking at the back of their head. Heavy breathing… A pairing set of claws lightly hooked into their shoulders, just enough to not prick them but provide a sting. The hairs on the back of their neck stood on end, their breathing hitched as cold sweat began to bead at their forehead. Their stomach now in mangled up knots, they slowly turned themself around, their eyes so wide that they about popped right out of their sockets. 

     The creature before them slowly lifted a hand from their shoulder to their head, it gently resting upon their cranium. She was speaking to them in a low, hushed voice, her crimson eyes locked onto the child. Frisk looked up at her, the fear evident in their expression. She was so tall… and she had a pair of horns protruding the top of her head. Could she be a demon of sorts!?

     “Child…” Her hand fell away from their head. “My word… What a frail thing you are…”

     Frisk sucked in a breath as they braced themself for anything. 

     “You’re… so small… It’s been a while since I’ve seen a human like you…” She got down on one knee. “It’s alright… Do not be afraid…”

     Frisk’s eyebrows rose. This creature… She had such a… firm face, but there was a sort of gentle glint in her eyes. 

     “Are you alright? I hope I haven’t frightened you…”

     Frisk’s eyes skimmed over her ears. They appeared to be tattered at the ends. “… Your… ears… and your horns…” Judging from her appearance, the matted white fur and the pudgy muzzle, the horns and the dangling ears… “Are you… a goat?”

     “Mmm… I am… of that origin… Though, my true species is monster.” Her smile… Frisk hadn’t noticed how soft it actually was. “Do not be afraid… I am Toriel…and I am the keeper of this place.”

     “You’re… Toriel…?”

     “Yes…”  


     Frisk quickly scanned over the goat woman’s outfit as she stood up. She appeared to be dressed in a ragged black gown, the fabric torn in some places. The hem of the skirt appeared to be singed, frayed at the edge. Something else they noticed too was that the palms of her paws appeared smeared with ash. 

     “Forgive me for my appearance…” she mumbled. “I… I was not expecting company… It’s been so long… so very long… since I had company…”

     “I… I was told that you…”

     “They all think I’m a danger… but I’m really not… I only attack when I feel threatened… I never… I never meant to harm anyone… They only tried to hurt me… so I…” Toriel’s ghostly voice trailed off as tears formed at her eyes. “I’m sorry…”

     “Wha… Ah… I…” Frisk struggled to find the right words to say as Toriel began sobbing. They hesitantly raised a hand toward her as she covered her face with her paws. 

     “I’m sorry… I… I never meant… to…” Toriel dropped to both knees and hunched over. 

     “Are… Are you okay…?” Frisk put a hand to her shoulder. “Hey… It’s… It’s okay…”

     “I’m sorry… I… I never meant to harm anyone… I’m so sorry… I must’ve… frightened… you… You… You are scared of me… no?”

     Frisk worried at their bottom lip. How could they answer that, especially to someone like this?

     Toriel looked at them with an innocent gaze. “… Do you… think badly of me?”

     Frisk stared at her in shock. “Uh…”

     “Well?”

     “I… I don’t…”

     A glare flashed across Toriel’s face. _“Be honest with me!”_ she roared.

     “No! No! I don’t think that way of you!” Frisk cried. They gasped as Toriel suddenly clasped at their arms and yanked them close to her enormous bosom. 

     Toriel stroked her large fingers through Frisk’s hair as she mumbled something unintelligible.

     Frisk eyed her nervously, their hands quivering as they debated whether to try and push away from her. 

     Toriel began making shushing noises as she started rocking them back and forth. “Ssssh… Ssh ssssssh… Hush little one… Mommy’s… here… now…” she sang in a quiet, eerie voice.

     Frisk felt the goosebumps rising upon their skin as her breath brushed against their ear. 

     “It’s going to be okay… I promise…” she whispered.

     “T-Toriel…” Frisk stammered.

     “Hush now… I’m here… I won’t… I won’t hurt you…”

 

     Frisk became stiff as a board as the goat woman lifted them off of the ground. Their shoulders tensed up as she pushed their head against her shoulder with one hand, the other caressing their back. She kept whispering and cooing to them, as if they were a baby, while proceeding wherever it was she was going. 

_I should’ve listened to Flowey… I should’ve listened… Oh god, oh god, oh god… Frisk’s mind was racing. They really should’ve listened to Flowey._

 

     Toriel softly sang to Frisk as she carried them through the stony, cold corridors of the Ruins. The human was silent the entire time. They were too afraid to speak. All they did was watch her from the corner of their eye, their hands clutched tightly to her body. The moment she set them down, they’d try to make a break for it. They just… had to wait for that moment to come by.

 

…

 

     “I’m sorry… I tried… I didn’t mean for this to happen…” Flowey’s head drooped, his matted petals wrinkling. “They took off! I… What? You’re… You’re not… But… If they… No! She’ll… She’ll hurt them! You know she will… Ah… I…” Flowey nodded tiredly. “I see… Then… I won’t… Wait, you want me to become involved? But, how? I don’t’ understand… How am I supposed to do that?” Flowey frowned in silence for a few moments. “I… I will…” Flowey sighed. “I won’t let you down… I promise…”

 

…

 

     Frisk began to tremble as Toriel’s grip tightened on them. She had come to a halt, but Frisk was unsure of what lay before them since they were forced see only from the back. During this escort, Toriel had led them through more empty rooms, as well as a long hallway that appeared to be rigged with spikes. The floor of the hall was made of metal, and every time Toriel took a step forward spikes appeared, though they were around her rather than right beneath her.

     Frisk gathered that she’d crossed the pathway in a methodical manner, for she kept zipping to the left and then suddenly the right, sometimes even going diagonal.  
When they got to the end of the hall, Toriel proceeded forward, and from then on it was nothing but more empty halls lined with torches until, after some time, she’d stopped in the center of a clearing. From what Frisk saw at this point, they’d passed a rotting tree with a mound of decayed leaves lying around it. 

     “… We’re here…” Toriel whispered. “I… I welcome you… to my home…”

     Home? Frisk attempted to look over their shoulder. A look of surprise formed on their face as they were suddenly set down on their feet, and quite rashly. 

     “Come.” Toriel had a tight grip on their hand now, and she didn’t give Frisk a chance to even blink as she dragged them forward. 

     Frisk stumbled and tripped, their heels digging into the dirt as their ankles twisted around. 

     “I will show you around,” Toriel said as she abruptly entered what Frisk examined to be a large house made of aged bricks held together with cement. The house’s structure was crooked, the roof slanted at an angle with the left side of the house higher up than the right. 

     “Toriel… I… Ouch.” Frisk hissed through their teeth as their left ankle gave an ache of protest. 

     “You… stay put,” Toriel instructed as she closed the door. Her hand fell away from Frisk’s at that moment.

 

     Frisk’s mind screamed for them to run, but they had no clue where to go. There were no windows, and the stairs they’d taken into account were blocked off by metal bars. They lined the entire entrance area leading to their possibly only escape, each one extended from the floor all the way up to the slanted ceiling. On the upside, there was some light. The walls had a couple of lit candles attached to the walls, which provided a bit of comfort. 

     While Toriel had her back to them, Frisk experimentally slipped an arm through a pair of the bars and then part of their upper body. They could just barely fit through. 

     “Child…” 

     Frisk scrambled to quickly slip back through the bars as Toriel turned around to face them. Their heart sank as she stepped away from the front door. Chains in the form of an “x”, with a padlock in the center…

     “I shall prepare you something to eat. Please… make yourself… at home…”

 

     Toriel’s eyes appeared sunken in as she stared at them for a period of time before abruptly storming off. Frisk watched her go, and once she was out of sight they slipped their way through the bars and hurried over and down the staircase. To their dismay, they were greeted with another eerie hallway lined with torches at either side. Frisk hurried down the hall, their heart racing as they sped down the cold, stony path. 

  _Keep going… There’s another Save Point near the end…_

     That voice… Frisk kept going, though they were unsure as to whether they should trust the voice.

  _You’re almost there… Just go around the corner… There._

     Frisk couldn’t believe their eyes. There, just like before… a small star sparkling in the darkness. Frisk ran over to it and, as if on instinct, clamped their hands to it. They cried out as their body was inflicted by painful jolts of shock, the white flash of light blinding them for a short amount of time. Frisk was thrown back moments later, their legs in the air as the back of their head collided with the floor.

_You did good… But now, you have to run! Hurry!_

     “Ah… What…?”

_Hurry!_

_“CHILD!!!!”_  


     Frisk gasped as they were suddenly yanked up by the scruff of their neck, a strong arm wrapping around their torso. Toriel tossed them over her shoulder, her hands frantically petting them as she demanded to know why they’d taken off. She told them how terrified she was, and that they could’ve gotten seriously hurt. As Frisk was carried back, they noticed something beside the star… What did they call it? A “Save Point”? Nonetheless, something was there. It was small and golden…

…

     “Child… Please don’t scare me like that again,” Toriel said as she set a small bowl in front of Frisk. “Now… you should eat something. I’m sure it’s been some time.”

     Frisk stared down at the bowl. It was full of what appeared to be mucky water with…???

     “Please enjoy your snail soup.”

    _Snail soup!?_

     “Go ahead and start eating. I’ll join you in a minute.”

 

     Frisk was left to stare at the bowl of soup with a concerned look on their face as Toriel went back into the kitchen. The human raised their head to look around. There was a fireplace that looked to have been used recently, though there was no wood to be had inside. Beside the fireplace was an oversized recliner with dirt stains and tears in the material. To the far left of the fireplace in the corner was a bookshelf covered in cobwebs and dust, the doorway to the kitchen at the far right. Right now, they were sitting at a table far from the recliner and such, and it too was coated in dust as well as scratch marks. 

     “I’m back.” Toriel came back into the room, a bowl in her paws. She sat down across from Frisk and set her bowl upon the table.   

     “Go ahead and eat…”

     Frisk watched the goat woman pick up her spoon and carelessly scoop up some of the snail soup, the mucky drops of water splattering onto the table and floor in the process. 

     “Ah… Mmm…” Toriel had opened her mouth wide and shoved the spoon into her mouth. Her tongue slapped at her furry lips, her mouth omitting slurping sounds.

     Frisk swallowed the nauseated lump in their throat as they nervously picked up their own spoon and attempted to take a bite of the snail soup. They nearly spat it back out as they forced themself to put the spoon in their mouth.

     “Is it… good?” Toriel asked. 

     Frisk nodded with their eyes squeezed shut. “Mmm… Ngh…” Their tongue rolled the slimy mound around in their mouth before finally working up the courage to push it to the back of their mouth so they could swallow. It slid down their throat, and it took every ounce of willpower not to upchuck. _Ugh… Oh god…_ Frisk dropped their spoon and clutched at the table. _Can’t… Can’t just… Guh_ …

     “Mmm… I am glad you like it…” Toriel said in a faint robotic tone. 

     “It is… delicious…” Frisk mumbled. 

     Toriel smiled innocently.

     “Ugh… Ngh… Bleh! Ach! Ack! Ugh! Gugh!”

     “Child!” Toriel shot up from her seat and ran to Frisk’s side. “Are you alright!?”

     Frisk coughed and hacked as their body rejected the meal set before them. 

     “Oh dear! I’m so sorry… I must’ve poisoned you on accident. Or… maybe you’re intolerant to snail soup… I’m so sorry!”

     Frisk wheezed as their throat burned from the aftermath, the tears streaming down their face. 

     “Just hold on… I shall go and get a towel to wipe your face with, and something to soothe your throat…”

…

     Toriel didn’t force Frisk to eat anything else for fear that they’d get sick again. She did, however, proclaim that she would make up for it with her signature dessert. Until then, she would let them rest in the room that was prepared for them. It was made up of a small bed, along with a dresser and a box of shoes in various sizes. It was very dark, much like the rest of the place, but like the everywhere else there were a few candles attached to the walls, one at each, that helped to bring light to the room. 

     Frisk lay on the dusty bed with the thin blanket draped over their body, their head resting upon the dirty pillow. They pretended to fall asleep while Toriel spoke to them about how it’d been a while since she’d gotten to use this room. She left a few minutes after, Frisk figuring that she’d taken the bait. Once they heard the door shut, they waited a minute before sitting up and pondering what to do next. 

_This woman… She’s not a human woman, obviously. She’s… She’s clearly delusional, though. Flowey had said that she was grieving… She’d lost two children, one that was her own and another that she’d adopted… a human child like me I suppose. Hmm…_ Frisk looked toward the doorway. They could try and sneak out again, but Toriel could be right outside that door. _I can’t risk it… I… I shouldn’t…_

 

     Frisk thought long and hard about this until, despite their disagreement with this choice, they decided to play along with this and pretend to be Toriel’s “child” until the time was right. Maybe they could wait until she went to sleep or something. There were a couple other rooms. One of them had to be Toriel’s bedroom. That’d be a good time to run. Wait until Toriel went to sleep, and then make a break for it… Frisk nodded. Alright… Time to play the waiting game then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, you sure about this? Your plan may not work… Who knows… We’ll find out real quick.  
> Toriel obviously isn’t in the best mindset. She’s in pain… and she’s determined to forget. She wants to be forgiven. She wants to forget…


	3. Do-Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groundhog Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3. Frisk is taking a huge risk here. What will become of them if things go wrong? Will things go wrong? Mmm… How far will Toriel go if she discovers Frisk escaping?
> 
>  
> 
> Previously: Frisk encounters Toriel, who turns out to be a broken, hollow person longing for someone to care for. She’s lonely, and she’s demonstrated just how protective she is…

     Frisk could hear Toriel roaming about the house. Every now and then, they would her sing in that eerie tone of hers. Sometimes, they’d lower their head and face the wall when she sounded close. They’d heard the doorknob turn a few times and listen for the door to creak open. She’d be humming quietly so as not to disturb them. She’d only linger there for a few moments before closing the door and resuming whatever activity she was doing.

     Frisk knew that a few hours had gone by at this time, and they were starting to get antsy. Would she ever lie down to rest for the night, or was she one of those suffering insomnia? Frisk knew what that was like. The itching… It would keep them up at night. The itching… Frisk frowned. It had been some time since… Curiously, they lifted their sweater. There was no rash, no tingling sensation in their skin. They let their sweater fall back down. Well, that was a plus.

     “Hah…”

 

     They got up from the bed. They didn’t want to risk alerting Toriel, but they wanted to see if she was up and about or perhaps in bed sleeping. Frisk cautiously opened the door and peeked out. There was no sign of the goat woman. Oddly enough, it had grown quiet too… totally silent actually. Frisk tiptoed outside of the room and crept down the hallway, past the stairs, and to the living room area. Toriel wasn’t around. Perhaps… Frisk peeked around the corner. Ah… There she was, in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the oven, her back to them. Shoot… She was still awake.

_Should I make a run for it? Frisk thought. Maybe… but… Ah!_

 

     Frisk dove for the recliner as Toriel suddenly came storming out into the living room. The child was hiding right behind the recliner, just out of the goat’s sight. She looked around curiously, a sigh that seemed of frustration slipping her lips after a minute. She grumbled to herself as she went back into the kitchen, Frisk fearfully crawling from around the recliner and toward the staircase.

     Against their better instincts, they scrambled through the metal bars and went rushing down the steps back to the eerie hallway. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, their lungs burning with agitation. They were getting closer and closer to that small star again, that Save Point. Once they got there, they could search for a door or something. That star thing wouldn’t be there for no reason…

_“CHILD!!!!!”_

_!?_

 

     Frisk whipped their head back over their shoulder. Toriel was now racing down the steps and quickly closing the distance between her and them. Frisk began to panic as they kept running. They had to escape. This might very well be their only chance…

_“STOP!!!!!!!”_

     Frisk felt a sudden rise in temperature. They were… They were sweating now… What… Why was it suddenly so hot!? “Ah… _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

 

     The pain… The pain! It burned! Scorching! Hot! Their skin was literally melting off of their body! What the hell!? What was happening!? No! Frisk collapsed to their knees and fell on their side. Their hair was turning a charred black, their eyes bursting as their fingers became nothing but bone.

     Their tears unable to extinguish the ravaging flames, their screams of pain soon dwindled to gurgles and then to nothing as Toriel whispered countess apologies. Frisk’s body went limp as bits of their clothing became ash. No longer moving… The flames kissed them goodnight… A flower plucked from the garden far too soon… No one would ever know what happened to them…

…

…

…

…

…

     Frisk’s eyes shot open, a harsh wheeze exhaled. They flew upward, their head whipping left and right. What… What just happened? They… They were… Frisk cried out as they were suddenly yanked up from the ground. Toriel! Toriel was there, and she was holding on to them so tightly that they couldn’t escape! Frisk started kicking and screaming as Toriel carried them back up the steps. She made a beeline down the hallway to the left, her massive foot kicking open the first door she came to.

     Frisk continued to fight and scream as Toriel plopped down upon the dirty bed and began rocking Frisk back and forth. She hummed a melodic tune as she stroked their hair. Frisk struggled to free themself, but to no avail. They wound up tiring themself out, Toriel then lying them down upon the bed once she sensed that they were done fighting. She draped the thin blanket over them before exiting the room.

…

     Frisk lay there for a long time. They were beyond shook up from the events of what happened earlier. The pain… It was unbearable… They looked over their hands once more. There were no burn marks, no scars, nothing. They examined the rest of their body. Nope, nothing… So then, what had happened? Was it just a dream, or…???

     “Child?”

     Frisk frantically scooted up against the headboard of the bed as Toriel came into the room.

     “I… I made you some… pie…” Toriel approached them with a frightened gaze, her eyes shadowed by dark rings beneath. “I was… going to serve you… snail soup… but… I felt… that wasn’t… good enough to make you feel better…”

     Frisk didn’t respond, only stared up at her in shock as she cautiously set the small plate down. There was a slice of pie on it.

     “Please… eat up…” Toriel’s paws began fumbling with each other as she nervously shuffled her feet. Frisk didn’t budge, their heart still racing from her sudden appearance. “You should… eat something… now…” Toriel mumbled in a quivering tone.

    Frisk still didn’t move. 

     “Here…” Toriel sat down upon the bed and tore off a small piece of the pie. She held it out to Frisk with it in between her fingers. “H-Here… Open wide… now…” Her hand trembling uncontrollably, she extended the piece of pie toward Frisk.

     The child shook their head as they scrambled to get away, but there was nowhere to retreat to. They pressed their lips together as the dry crumb scraped against them.

     “Here… T-Try some…” Toriel’s eyes widened, her pupils shrunken down in size. “It’s good…”

     Frisk’s lips quivered, but they forced them to part. The piece of pie was slipped into their mouth… It was… actually… not that bad. It was dry… but it was better than that soup.

     “That’s… a good child…” Toriel managed a crooked smile. “Yes… Now… you should eat the rest. Go on!”

 

     Frisk was afraid of her sudden excitement. They jolted as Toriel pushed the plate near them, a frighteningly giddy look on her face. Frisk kept their eyes locked on her as they slowly picked up the plate and took a bite out of the pie.

     “Yes… That’s… it…” she whispered. “That’s right…”

     Frisk was now nibbling on the pie.

     Toriel looked very pleased, and she seemed almost unable to contain her excitement as she began to shake. “Ah… Ha… You like it… don’t you…? You… like it so much… I’m glad… Maybe… t-tomorrow… you… you can try… my snail soup… o-okay?”

     Frisk frowned at that last comment.

     “I don’t know if you’ll like it… but… it’s worth a shot… I like it, so you should too… I… I’ll leave you… be… so enjoy.”

 

     Toriel rushed from the bed and out of the room. The door slammed, prompting Frisk to choke on the piece of pie in their mouth. They coughed and hacked until it came flying out of their mouth. After taking a minute to regain a steady level of oxygen, they thought about what Toriel had said right before she left. She told them that they could try her snail soup tomorrow… But… didn’t they already try it? She had given it to them… Maybe because she was so unstable, she’d forgotten? Her mind had to be frazzled. Her behavior stated so.

…

     Toriel stopped by to check on Frisk again. They’d finished their slice of pie, and she was quite pleased by that. She asked them if they were tired, and they stated that they were. She then took the plate their food was served on and stated that it was time for both of them to sleep. Frisk nodded and prepared to get comfortable… only for Toriel to suddenly join them. They stiffened as she sat down upon the bed and rested her back against the headboard. She then pulled Frisk into her lap and forced their head to rest against her plush chest.

     “Go to sleep now, child…” Toriel whispered. “Go to sleep…”

     An uncomfortable expression formed on Frisk’s face, but they didn’t argue. They’d wait until she was out before they’d make their escape.

…

     Frisk had snuck out again. They managed to slip out of Toriel’s arm, which turned out to be a bit of a challenge, but once they did they were running down the steps in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, as soon as they hit the bottom step, Toriel had awoken and was calling out for them.

     Again, Frisk was dashing down the hallway, Toriel hot on their heels. Hot… Hot… That feeling… of heat… Frisk felt that rush of heat again… Again… their body suddenly became engulfed in flames, only this time they kept running. They ran until their legs had tripped before them and they’d face-planted against the ground. The scorching pain… and the screaming… until everything went silent…

…

…

…

…

…

     Frisk’s eyes fluttered open. They slowly sat up. They were… They were back here again… Oh no! Toriel had them scooped up in her arms once more and again she was carrying them up the steps. Frisk didn’t fight this time, though. They were terrified. Instead, they listened to her somehow soothing voice… She carried them up the steps… and… to the living room area? Frisk was silent as she set them down at the table and then went to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later.

     “Child… Please don’t scare me like that again,” Toriel said as she set a small bowl in front of Frisk. “Now… you should eat something. I’m sure it’s been some time.”

     Frisk stared up at her in shock.

     “Please enjoy your snail soup.” Snail soup… “Go ahead and start eating. I’ll join you in a minute.”

 

     Frisk was left to stare at the bowl of soup with a concerned look on their face as Toriel went back into the kitchen. The human raised their head to look around. There was a fireplace that looked to have been used recently, though there was no wood to be had inside. Beside the fireplace was an oversized recliner with dirt stains and tears in the material. To the far left of the fireplace in the corner was a bookshelf covered in cobwebs and dust, the doorway to the kitchen at the far right. Right now, they were sitting at a table far from the recliner and such, and it too was coated in dust as well as scratch marks.

     “I’m back.” Toriel came back into the room, a bowl in her paws. She sat down across from Frisk and set her bowl upon the table. “Go ahead and eat…”

     Confused, Frisk looked back at her. This… This had happened before… It was almost like… déjà vu or something…

     The goat woman pick up her spoon and carelessly scoop up some of the snail soup, the mucky drops of water splattering onto the table and floor in the process. “Ah… Mmm…” Toriel had opened her mouth wide and shoved the spoon into her mouth. Her tongue slapped at her furry lips, her mouth omitting slurping sounds.

     Frisk frowned. She was doing exactly what she had done before… exactly like… the first time…

     “Child? Won’t you try some?”

 

     Frisk squinted in suspicion as they picked up their spoon and cautiously took a bite. Just like before, the snail soup was unbearable and they wound up retching it back up… Toriel asked if they were alright. She then stated she’d get them a towel to wipe their mouth with, as well as something to drink. Just like before… and she’d stated everything exactly the same as she had the first time. And, just like before, she didn’t force them to eat anything else. She instead took them back to that bedroom made up for a child. She ran through the same dialogue as Frisk pretended to sleep. After that, she left them alone. Once she was gone, Frisk sat up.

     “Toriel…” Frisk thought back to the past few hours… Something was off. “Every time… I feel the heat… and then…” Frisk looked down at their hands. “Fire… So many flames… but then… suddenly I’m alright… and she’s comforting me… I’m carried back upstairs…” Frisk’s eyes grew wide. “Wait…” They thought back to the exact moment when everything would supposedly return to normal… or rather… “Save Point…”

 

     The realization hit Frisk like someone smacking them upside the head with a bat. Toriel… She hadn’t forgotten anything… at least… not in the way Frisk thought.That voice in Frisk’s head… Frisk remembered them calling that little star a “Save Point”… Every time they’d fallen at the hands of Toriel, that’s where they were…

     “It all makes sense… It’s almost like Groundhog Day…” Frisk put their hands to their cheeks. “I… I get it now…”

 

     Frisk… They’d died… Toriel had killed them… only they weren’t dead for long. They were… They were somehow resurrected. Time… Time had… rewound itself… every time… So… that meant… that Save Point…

     “Oh my god… I… I know why… now… why I’m here… why I keep…” Frisk ran a hand through their hair. “Oh my god… Flowey…” They looked over the bed as they heard something rummage below them.

     Something small peeked out from under the bed and then sleeked up a ways.

     Frisk stared down at the plant with a look of horror mixed with confusion and somewhat understanding.

     “… I see you’ve figured it out,” Flowey said. “I guess… I guess I should explain the rest… to you… Just hear me out, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Frisk has come to grasp what’s really going on here. They’re pretty smart. They’re gonna need to hold on tight to that knowledge, for it’s an important tool for what lies ahead…


	4. Inevitable Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey explains the saving and resetting mechanics, and then Frisk tries to play that to their advantage.
> 
> Previously: Frisk figures out that “Groundhog Day” plays a major factor in the world they’ve become trapped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.
> 
> Previously: Frisk figures out that “Groundhog Day” plays a major factor in the world they’ve become trapped in.

     Frisk frowned as Flowey snaked a vine up around the foot of the bed. He pulled himself up along with the rest of himself, which consisted of a small stem and a bunch of roots with vines sticking out of the stem. He settled himself atop the frame, a few vines wrapped around the wood while the others having pulled him up retracted back into his form. 

     “Flowey…” Frisk crossed their arms over their chest. “What’s going on here? Why am I repeating the same events over and over again?”

     “It’s… It’s complicated…” Flowey rubbed a leaf at the back of his petaled head. “You see…”

     “See what? Clearly I’m not dead when I should be.”

     “Hah… Frisk, you’re destined to be our savior… but it is at a cost…”

     “Yeah, death.”

     “That’s why… Chara is trying to help you.”

     “Chara?”

     “Yes… They are… They are your friend… and mine too…”

     “Are you referring to…?” 

     Flowey simply stared back at Frisk.

     “I see… So… Chara… Chara is trying to help me…”

     “The Save Points… They’re a form of Chara’s defenses… so that you can’t die… They’re designed to guide you and protect you from the inevitable. In a way, you’re cheating against the laws of life that aren’t normally able to be compromised.”

     Frisk nodded. “So… Basically, I’m cheating death? And, by using even just one Save Point, I’m stuck here now?”

     “Exactly.”

     “I can’t die, at all?”

     “No, you can’t…”

     Frisk felt a lump form in their throat. “Not even… if… the Save Points are…?”

     “They’re not destroyable except by Chara… and they won’t do it. They absolutely refuse. So…” Flowey teared up at Frisk’s expression of horror. “I’m sorry…”

     “How… How could you…?” Frisk breathed. “You… You did this to me… after the kindness that I…”

     “I’m really sorry. I—”

     “How could you do this to me!?” Frisk screamed. They slapped at the mattress. “Seriously!? I can never go home! Never! I didn’t even get a choice in this! You just dragged me down here thinking that I was gonna be on board!? How could you!?” Frisk’s yes began to water. “How… How could you do this to me, Flowey? Why?” Their voice dropped to a croak. “Why would you… do this to me? What did I ever do to you?”

     “You didn’t do anything,” Flowey rasped. “I just… They needed someone…”

     “Why? You…” Frisk shook their head. “I can’t believe this…” Frisk hugged their legs to their chest. “I can’t…”  


 

     Frisk felt beyond betrayed. Based on what Flowey said, they would never get to leave this place… They would never get to go back home, back to the orphanage, back to the one chance that they had of finding a forever family that would love them, the world that provided them absolute freedom… Never again would they get to see the sun again or lay in the soft emerald grass, feel the warm golden rays or the bristles of the earth gently brush against their skin. They’d never get the chance to make new friends, adopt a dog or a cat, or even engage in a pizza party…

     Frisk cupped their hands to their gaping mouth as the tears streaked down their face. 

     “Frisk, I’m sorry…” Flowey pleaded. “Don’t be angry with me…”

     Frisk shook their head. 

     “Just hear me out! We can do this. You and I… We can get out of here.”

     “You’re crazy…” Frisk whispered, their hands falling from their mouth. “This… This is nuts… This… This has to be a dream… This can’t be real…”

     “Frisk…”

     “No… This isn’t real…” Frisk clasped their hands to their head. “No… This isn’t real… Just stop… Go away… Leave me alone.”

     “Frisk, please.”

     “Leave me alone!”

     “I can’t! I have to help you! Chara would never forgive if I— Ah!” Flowey whipped his head to look at the door. “Oh no!” Flowey scrambled off of the bed frame, his vines quick to yank him down to the floor and crawl him safely back under the bed.

     “Child?” As the bedroom opened, Toriel stepped through and into the room. “Child, are you alright?”

     Frisk shook their head. “You’re not real… You’re… You’re not…”

     “Oh child…” Toriel came over to hug Frisk.

     “Stop. Stop it.” Frisk slapped at her arms as they refused to make eye contact.

     “It’s okay, my child. I won’t hurt you.” Toriel sat on the bed with them, the human now in her arms. “Please… don’t be afraid of me… I promise, I will take good care of you… I am a good mother…” Toriel’s eyes went glassy again. “I am… a good mother…” A blank look formed on her face. “I’m… I’m a good mother…” Her arms tightened around Frisk. 

     “Stop it… Stop… Let me… go…” Frisk breathed.

     “I will take care of you… I will never let you go.”

     “No… You’re not… You’re not my mother. You can’t… I don’t want to be here.” Frisk began to struggle as Toriel’s constricting arms tightened even more.

     “You’re going to be safe with me,” Toriel whispered. “I promise… I will never let you go.”

     “No! Stop! You’re hurting me!” Frisk began to kick. “Ugh! Stop it! That hurts!” Frisk whimpered as they felt their arms about to snap. “Ngh… Nah…”

     “You won’t ever leave me… not like the others…” Toriel began to stroke their head. 

     “I’m sorry! Please! Let me go!” Frisk cried. _“Please! I can’t die again! Please don’t let me die again! I don’t want to die! No! I don’t’ want to die! “I don’t want to die!”_

     “Child!” Toriel blinked as she looked down at the human, who’d now gone still. “Child!”

     Frisk was crying softly as they begged for their life. “Please don’t kill me! Please! I’m sorry! I just want to go home! I’m sorry! Waaaaaah!” Frisk exploded into uncontrollable sobbing. 

     “Oh… No!” Toriel loosened her grip on Frisk as she adjusted them in her arms. “It’s okay, my child… Please… Do not cry.” 

     Frisk wrapped their arms around her neck. “Please! I don’t want to die!”

     “Oh, my child… It’s alright. There, there. Mommy will take good care of you.” Toriel smiled warmly. “It’s going to be okay.”

     “Please! Help me! Please!” Frisk begged. “I’m sorry! I’m just scared!”

     “I know, my child… It’ll be okay, though. I’ll never leave your side.”

     “Please come back!” 

     “I already am, my child.”

     Frisk squeezed their eyes shut, their teeth mashing together. 

     “I will take good care of you, my child… I promise…” Toriel kissed the side of their head. “I love you…”

 

     Frisk settled down into a quiet, blubbering mess as Toriel did what she thought was comforting them. Little did she know, she wasn’t the one they were pleading for… Luckily, Flowey was still hiding under the bed, and he’d caught every word. Frisk’s pleas didn’t fall on deaf ears.

…

     Toriel left Frisk once they’d calmed down, though she had stated that she wanted to stay. Frisk kindly told her that they wanted some time alone to gather their thoughts, and she gingerly accepted that. Frisk was left to lie there for the next hour, curled up in the blankets, their head resting upon the pillow as they faced the wall. 

     “Frisk…?” Flowey popped up behind them. “Are you okay now? It’s… been a while…”

     “…” Frisk slowly sat up to face him, a tired look on their face. “Flowey…” 

     “Are you okay?” the flower asked again.

     “I don’t know… I guess… I just…” Frisk tightened their grip on the blanket. “I’m scared… I’m really scared…” 

     “Frisk, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just—”

     “Flowey.”

     The flower gave them a nervous look.

     “… The Save Points…” Frisk stroked some of their behind their ear as their eyes averted Flowey’s presence. “… How do they… work?”

     “… You… You have to touch them…” Flowey said. “And then… they sort of act as a…”

     “Checkpoint?”

     “Yeah.”

     Frisk nodded slowly. “So… they can’t be destroyed, can they? I can’t… leave this place without Chara destroying them?”

     “They won’t… Frisk.” Flowey placed a leaf on Frisk’s hand. “They need you to help them.”

     “Why don’t they talk to me then? Directly?”

_Do you want me to talk to you?_

     Frisk winced, their eyes widening in surprise.

_Do you want me to talk to you, Frisk?_

     “Where are you?” Frisk called out.

_I’m… I’m someplace… You and I… We can never physically meet… except in that place… where no one can find me… where no one will find me…_

     “What do you mean?”

 _Frisk… I’m forever lost… I can never be found… I will never get to live the life that you have… but you can help me… set them free… That was the wish that I’d always wanted to grant... but I failed to do so… You… You are special… You are the one who can help me set the monsters free. They’re trapped here, Frisk… No one will ever be able to find them… You have to free them._

     Frisk frowned. “I don’t… I don’t know…”

_Please… Please become the flower of hope, not the flower of woe… There are already six who have fallen… Six fallen flowers of woe… Don’t become the seventh, or disaster will strike. The world of the monsters will seep into the world that you know so well… and will destroy it… Hate is a powerful emotion… Millions of souls will deteriorate from it… Please don’t fail them… Please…_

     “I don’t understand!” Frisk cried.

 _You will in time… This underworld will teach you what the world above hid away for so, so long… The monsters’ past will finally be told… and it’ll all be thanks to you… You… You will make things right._  


     Frisk tried to press Chara further for answers, but there was no response. Frisk then looked to Flowey, who was willing to participate. He told them that the only way to save themself and the monsters was by breaking the Barrier and setting the monsters free. Once the Barrier was broken, the Save Points would disappear and Frisk would be freed of the contract. That’s all they had to do, but it was easier said than done. 

     “The monsters… They need you to end their suffering,” Flowey said. “They can’t go on like this… They’re trapped not only down here, but in the past… Their spirits will finally be able to move on once they’ve been set free…”

     Frisk was silent, a stern look on their look. 

     “Frisk?”

     Frisk looked over at Flowey. “All I have to do is break this Barrier thing, right? And then I can go home?”

     “Yeah, but it’s not easy…”

     “I know… but…” Frisk sighed. “… Mother Superior always said that things happen for a reason… Perhaps this is God’s way of giving me a purpose… because He knew that I was suffering up there… No one wanted me around… and so I’d sit there doing nothing. But, here… there is something for me to do… to prove myself… so… I guess I have to try… I just… This is a lot for me to take in…” Frisk motioned at the air with their small hands. “I’m still trying to grasp this whole thing… I still think that I’m dreaming this all up or something…”

     “You’re not…” Flowey mumbled.

     “When Toriel held me like that… when her arms tightened around me… that fear of dying… It felt so real… because it could’ve happened… Just like that, my life would’ve been gone… but… thinking it over now…” Frisk’s hands pressed to their chest. “… I can’t die… This is… like some kind of gift… Any one person could’ve been given this chance… and yet I was chosen…” They shook their head. “This is crazy… but…” Frisk looked over at Flowey. “I guess… I guess I have no choice but to accept, do I?”

     “You can choose to continue sitting there doing nothing, or you can get up and do everything,” Flowey said. “It’s up to you.”

     A look of confidence formed on their face. “… I… I want to do something… I want to prove to people that I’m worth it…”

     “Like I said, it’s up to you,” Flowey said. “Like you’d said, you were chosen by Chara to take this on. Whether you decide to go through with it is your choice. Just make sure you make the right choice because… if you don’t, you’ll wind up rotting here just like the others…”  


     Frisk took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. That seemed to help soothe their frayed nerves. Okay… So, what to do… They could sit here and do nothing like they were used to and just accept their unwanted fate, or they could do everything they could to try and get out of this place… If they wanted to survive…

     “What do I have to do?” Frisk asked. 

     Flowey cocked a brow.

     “Well?”

     “Are you willing to cooperate?”

     “Yes.”

     Flowey nodded. “Alright… First things first, we wait for the mourning woman to rest her head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk’s come to accept what they must do… Will they succeed? We shall see…
> 
>  


End file.
